The use of a sensing mechanism in both power and manual toothbrushes to determine the pressure applied to the bristle field portion of the toothbrush is well known, in many different specific implementations. Typically, a sensor of some kind measures the force applied to the bristles. In many cases, the sensor includes a spring, a moment arm and a switch in which the force applied to the bristle field produces an action on the spring, which in turn drives a moment arm. When the force reaches a threshold or trigger value, a switch is operated, which sends a signal to the user that the force applied has exceeded the threshold level. The user then has the opportunity to reduce the pressure to an acceptable level.
Such a system can also be used to ensure that at least a minimum amount of pressure is applied by the user to the bristle field as well. Pressure-sensing systems, however, are often difficult to implement in a typical power or manual toothbrush. Such systems can also add significantly to the overall cost of the toothbrush and often suffer from inaccuracy.
Typically, in such pressure-sensing system, there is no continuous feedback of pressure information but only an indication of when the applied pressure has reached the threshold value indicative of excessive pressure.
Hence, a compact, simple and inexpensive sensor system for a resonantly driven system for a toothbrush is desirable, particularly one which provides continuous feedback of pressure.